The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Choice
by Escaflowne Luva
Summary: The next chapter of The Legend OF Secrets, the wae between the Scret Gand and others against Zaibach draws closer and emotions are running high for Van and Drakea.......


The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Choice  
  
As everyone is trying to make Scarlett's plane bigger to make Escaflowne fit, everyone gets a bit grumpier. As Galach tries to take one of the glass panels out it smashes off of his head as it falls.  
  
"For gods sake! I'm going for a drink!" he shouts as he walks towards the palace.  
  
Nakeri is working very closely to Allen and can't keep her eyes off him, and neither can Scarlett.  
  
"Which one do you like?" asked Scarlett  
  
"Sorry?" replied Nakeri, distracted by Allen  
  
"Who do you like? You gotta like one!" replied Scarlett  
  
"Don't say nothing but I really, really like Allen"  
  
Scarlett is a little annoyed by what she had just heard.  
  
"Excuse me?! Allen is mine! Explain why he keeps looking at me!"  
  
"What's the problem ladies?" asked Allen as he approached.  
  
"She loves you!" the both of them shouted.  
  
"Oh", replied Allen  
  
"Pick one!" shouted Scarlett.  
  
"In all fairness I'd have to say Nakeri. Sorry Scarlett."  
  
Scarlett walked away embarrassed.  
  
Van is standing at the edge of the Holy Spring, when Princess Drakea approaches him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine princess," he replied  
  
"Please, call me Drakea, I hate having being called Princess"  
  
"Very well"  
  
"It all wont be long now"  
  
"Yes, why do you hate Dornkirk so much?"  
  
"He hurt me and Kasumi. I'd kill him for that."  
  
"Fair dos," he replied, "How'd you escape?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"How did you escape Zaibach?"  
  
She walked to the edge, and looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Van, I must be honest. I was no prisoner. I chose to go to Zaibach. You see, Emperor Dornkirk is my godfather, after my mother died, my dad left. Leaving me with no family. I was alone then I decided to go to Zaibach and be with him. He loved me so much, and I loved him in return, but when I heard of what he had be doing to Kasumi, I hated him. I demanded he'd stop hurting her but he said the only thing he could do was let me leave, escape Kasumi's screams. So I did."  
  
"You're related!"  
  
"Van, I couldn't say it before, I – I wanted to know if you'd be trust worthy. Which you are. Van, I'm sorry I never said."  
  
"It's okay, I understand why you never said anything"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder  
  
"I'll always be there for you," he said, "I promise"  
  
"The plane is finished!" shouted Neeko, jumping around.  
  
"Finally!" shouted Meryl  
  
"Right now, everyone. Tonight is our last night in Ubdo until Dornkirk is dead! So let's rejoice tonight and let's make Dornkirk aware we're coming!" shouted Folken, like a true world leader.  
  
Everyone was cheering and clapping when they heard this. As everyone walked inside the palace Folken approached Neeko.  
  
"Good evening Neeko, good work on the plane today," he said  
  
"Oh why thank you Lord Folken, the same to you of course," she replied, flatteringly.  
  
"Look excuse me if I seem forward but I must ask. Would you like to join me for dinner one evening when this is all over?"  
  
"Oh, of course Lord Folken, I'd love that greatly!" she replied so happily.  
  
"Hey Neeko! Get your furry ass in here!" shouted Meryl from the palace back entrance.  
  
"Coming!" she shouted back, she turned back to Folken, "Excuse me my Lord"  
  
As Neeko walked away Folken shouted,  
  
"Hey Neeko! If we're going to go on a date, then I think you should consider calling me Folken! No more Lord stuff, okay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she said, while jumping on all fours, as Folken gave her a cute smile.  
  
Later that night, Drakea was in her room, standing on her balcony looking at the Mystic Moon.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Princess? Princess Drakea?"  
  
She turned to see Van.  
  
"Oh, hello Van"  
  
"Hi, how come you aint joining the party?"  
  
"I do not feel that is a way to rejoice about fighting. I feel no one should be happy about it"  
  
"My princess, even if no one was happy about going to war with Zaibach, they would definitely be happy about other things"  
  
Drakea came off the balcony and joined Van at her bedside.  
  
"Why else would they be happy?"  
  
"Neeko has a date with Folk. Nakeri found out Allen likes her. Scarlett's plane was fixed. Ayane has learned new moves from Galach and Neeko and Meryl are getting along"  
  
"And how are you happy Lord Van?"  
  
"I have had my heart stolen, stolen by a princess," he gazed at her, making her aware it was her.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "That's so sweet Van. But are you aware of why I am happy?"  
  
"No, my princess"  
  
"You've stolen my heart too"  
  
He smiled and looked at her and sweetly kissed her lips, but then the kiss got deeper.  
  
Back at the Zaibach empire Kasumi is still waiting for Dilandau to come back form his hopeful killing of Dornkirk, after 2 hours of waiting, he returns.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Dilandau!?" I could eat your eyes out!"  
  
"I'm sorry my beauty but I had to find a way to kill him without him noticing"  
  
"So you did it?"  
  
"Not exactly"  
  
"What!?! How not exactly? You either killed him or you didn't kill him"  
  
"We're going to need him"  
  
"But, what? I don't understand, you took time to figure out a way to kill him but you didn't do it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You confuzzle me!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Look, Dilandau, my sweet, gorgeous, trustworthy, idiotic sidekick, why do we need him?"  
  
"We have company joining us"  
  
"What kind of company?"  
  
To Be Continued............ 


End file.
